titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Promised Neverland
The Promised Neverland is a Japanese anime series, based on the manga series written by Kaiu Shirai and illustrated by Posuka Demizu. The series is directed by Mamoru Kanbe and animated by CloverWorks. The first season premiered in Japan from January 10, 2019 to March 28, 2019 in the Noitamina programming block on Fuji Television.3 The series was licensed in North America by Aniplex of America, who began streaming the series on Crunchyroll, Hulu, FunimationNow, and Hidive, on January 9, 2019.4 On March 2019, a second season was officially announced to be in production in March of 2019, with a premiere set for 2020. Plot Set in year 2045, Emma is an 11-year-old orphan living in Grace Field House, a small orphanage housing her and her 37 siblings. Life had never been better; with food that tasted gourmet, plush beds, snow-white uniforms, and the love of their "Mother" (the caretaker) Isabella, as well the litany of daily exams that Emma always aced with her two best friends Ray and Norman. The orphans are basically allowed to do whatever they want, except venture out of the compounds or the gate that connects the house to the outside world. On a fateful night, an orphan named Conny is sent away to be adopted, but Emma and Norman follow her after noticing that she had left her stuffed rabbit toy, Bernie, back at the house. Sneaking out, they find Conny dead and the truth of the existence of this supposed orphanage to be a farm where human children are raised as food for demonic creatures. Worse still, Isabella is in allegiance with the demons, ripping away at everything the two ever thought they knew. Determined to break out of Grace Field House, Norman and Emma partner up with Ray to peel away at the façade of the farm and find a way to escape with all their other siblings. Characters Emma — Emma is the main character of the series and one of the three oldest children living at Grace Field House. Like Ray and Norman, she is 11 years old and consistently gets perfect scores during their daily exams. She is identified by her ID number 63194 and known for her ample optimism as well as her capable athleticism. Upon discovering the truth of the orphanage, Emma teams up with Norman and Ray to escape the house. Her strong sense of selflessness insists that every one escape together. Norman — Norman is one of the three oldest children living at Grace Field House and, like Ray and Emma, is 11 years old and consistently gets perfect scores during their daily exams. He is identified by his ID number 22194 and known for being a genius strategist and planner, as well as unbeatable at the game of tag. He discovers the truth of the orphanage with Emma and teams up with Ray to devise a plan to escape. While he knows leaving with every child in the house is nearly impossible, his love for Emma pushes him to continue trying. Ray — Ray is one of the three oldest children living at Grace Field House and, like Emma and Norman, is 11 years old and consistently gets perfect scores during their daily exams. He is identified by his ID number 81194 and is known for being an avid reader with high intellectual abilities, blunt skepticism and cunning. Being the only biological child of their caretaker and "Mama" Isabella, he did not experience childhood amnesia, confirming his suspicions about the existence of demons and true nature of the house later when he was 6 years old. Episodes The Promised Neverland/Episodes Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows